Savanneigh (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
Savanneigh is a location in the audio drama series Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. It appears in the sixth episode, The Ice Mare. History & The ELF Station Origins Savanneigh was a small coastal village along the Celestial Sea. Located quite a ways South of Baltimare, Savanneigh never rose to the size or esteem of a major city. It was actually Heartfield further inland along the old trading routes which grew to much larger prominence. This happened for several reasons, not the least of which being the number of hurricanes that would roll over the town year after year. Nonetheless, Savanneigh was a useful southern port and was often trafficked by merchants and traders, so it maintained its relevance through the centuries for its location alone. During the Great War, Savanneigh became the chosen location for Stable 81, as well as a mysterious Ministry of Arcane Science communications station. Only the former was known about by the regular townsfolk. When The Last Day finally came, some of the villagers escaped to Stable 81, and the rest took cover in their own ways. Unfortunately, quite a few megaspells hit the region, and quite a bit more balefire blew down from Heartfield in an even, consistent breeze. The unique geography of both locations led to a high incidence of ghouls being created. In the days that followed, most of the feral ghouls trotted their way out of Savanneigh, heading for the high concentrations of balefire in the big city. Conversely, many of the sentient ghouls traveled down to Savanneigh to get away from their mindless counterparts. After this sorting, Savanneigh became a sizable ghoul settlement. One ghoul appeared in town from out of the mountains, a stallion who called himself First Lieutenant Light Step. He was now the only survivor of the ELF Communications Station, and informed the townsfolk of its existence. He had not been a Savanneigh native before the war, but was accepted into their new community all the same. The Chemical Corps The ghoul settlement went mostly undisturbed for a long time, continuing the longtime tradition of trade that Savanneigh was known for. Almost two centuries after the war, another pony appeared mysteriously out of the mountains. She wasn't a ghoul, but a unicorn on the brink of death, named Pink Pippin. She was the only survivor of Stable 81. Light Step was the one who saved her, and let her stay at the ELF Station to regain her strength. In the process of her recovery, Pink Pippin fell for Light Step, and their relationship deepened over many years. Savanneigh would come to an unexpected end one day. A small group of airships, operated by the Equestrian Army Chemical Corps, would appear in town and quickly burn most of it to the ground. The murdered most of the ghoul citizens of Savanneigh, leaving only a few who survived by hiding in the rubble. Once these airships raided the small Ivory Laboratories pharmacy in town, they left abruptly. Light Step would not survive this attack, and Pink Pippin was heartbroken. She would use the ELF Station to do as much damage as she could to the Chemical Corps in the years that followed. A few ghouls remained in Savanneigh, unable to leave their ancestral home, but most would scatter for other ghoul settlements or become nomads. One of these nomads was named Cabbage Crop, who would maintain a friendship with Pinkin and return to town regularly. Once the Chemical Corps came after her and Frozen Peaks, Pink Pippin would also leave the town. She was no longer able to bear the painful memories associated with it once the ELF Station was disabled, but that was okay. She was quite happy with her new friends. Behind The Scenes * "Savanneigh" is based on the city of Savannah, Georgia in the United States, with obvious analogs in its story setup. * The location and general plot was conceived during the writing of Terminal Secrets, Episode 1: DOSE. It was planned to bring Pink Pippin into Confessions from the beginning, creating an initial bridge between the two series and set up the threads for their shared universe. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Locations (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)